Facing Feelings
by DreamyPeas23
Summary: Based on the last Skate scene of the season 4 & season 5. Centric Kate about Sawyer jumping out the helicopter. 1st Chapter in English- 2eme chapitre en Français :: ONE SHOT ::
1. Facing Feelings En

He smiled.

His smile, the one he used to do at her. But it was a trap, to not worry her. A diversion to not show her his fears, his regrets.  
Kate plonged her gaze un his. Eyes never lied. She guessed, she guessed what he was about to do. He was about to jump out the helicopter, to save them….

So did it end now ? She wanted to grab his hand and never let it go, preventing him to do the worse.

The worse ? What was it ? Dying together in the helicopter's crash ? or him, jumping out and maybe survive ?  
No the worse was him, going back to the Island.

A last look at him and he vanished of her sight. She realized that he did it when she heard Hurley, Sayid and Jack screamed his name. Kate moved forward and saw the silhouette falling down, becoming more and more little by seconds. Then he disappeared into the blue water.

Kate sat up, leaning back against the cold iron wall of the helicopter.

Her lips were still burning of his last sweet kiss. She had a salty taste in her throat, and tears were growing up in her eyes.  
Just next to her, she felt an horrible, even unbearable space, his presence missing.

The scene repeated itself in her mind, again and again. Him turning to her, leaning forward, whispering words in her ear, his hot breath running over her neck skin, his sweet and passionate kiss making her heart race and then his smile. She closed her eyes, praying for this to be a nightmare.

A thunder, a flash of lightining, rain was pouring all of a sudden. Kate opened her eyes. Everything had changed. She wasn't in the helicopter anymore. She was back to the jungle, she was wet, her clothes stinking againt her skin. The desier of looking for Sawyer invided her. She ran as quick as possible. Her heart racing in her chest. God had given her the chance to go back to him, she didn't want to lose it. She ran, ran and ran again, jumping above the laid trees, avoiding the branches, the holes on the soaking ground. Suddenly she stopped, recognizing the place. She was near the beach. She saw a silhouette. It was him. She was sure. She would have recognized him anywhere.

« Sawyer ! » He didn't move, turning his back to her.  
Maybe she was too far, and with the storm he couldn't hear her. She tried to move but she couldn't her ankles were tied up by lianas.

« Sawyer. » She screamed with all her strenght. She guessed a reaction as he turned a little.

« Sawyer ! I'm right here !! » Her sight was blured by the rain but she couldn't still guess he was moving… moving away.

« No ! Sawyer ! Stay with me ! Don't do this ! Sawyer !! »

Too late. He was gone.  
Her heart broke into pièces, she fell on her knees, exhausted, broken. She broke down screaming a last time his name. His real name.

.

.

.

« James ! »

Kate sat up out of breath. Drops of sweat were running down along her face, mixing with her tears. She was hot. She Drew away the sheet trying to catch her breath.

« Kate ? » She turned and found out Jake barechest by her side. « Are you okay ? »

She shook her head remembering the events by order… remembering the previous night when she kissed Jack…  
She sighed. For the first time in her life, she knew exactly what she wanted.


	2. Facing Feelings Fr

* * *

_Certaines parties en français peuvent différer de la version anglaise. _

* * *

Il souriait.  
Son sourire, celui qu'il avait l'habitude d'afficher sur son visage quand il la regardait. Un si beau sourire qui lui correspondait tellement : doux, espiègle à la fois. Mais c'était un piège, pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Une simple diversion pour ne pas lui montrer ses craintes, ses regrets.  
Kate plongea son regard dans le sien. Les yeux ne mentaient jamais. Elle devina. Elle devina ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il allait sauter de l'hélicoptère… pour les sauver…

Alors ça se terminait ici ?

Elle aurait voulu attraper sa main et ne plus la lâcher, l'empêcher de faire le pire…

Le pire ? Qu'est-ce que c'était le pire ? Mourir ensemble dans le crash de l'engin ou lui sautant de l'appareil et peut-être survivre ? Si il survivait, il devrait retourner sur l'île.  
C'était ça le pire…

Un dernier regard vers lui et il disparut de sa vue.  
Elle réalisa ce qu'il avait fait quand elle entendit Hurley, Saïd et Jack crier son nom. Kate se pencha et vit la silhouette tomber, devenant de plus en plus petite.  
Puis il disparut dans l'eau bleue.

Kate se redressa s'adossant à la paroi froide de l'hélicoptère.  
Ses lèvres n'avaient pas encore perdue la chaleur de son baiser. Un gout amer et salé montait dans sa gorge. Des larmes naissaient dans ses yeux. Elle sentit un horrible et même insupportable manque à ses côtés.  
La scène se répétait encore et encore dans sa tête : lui se tournant vers elle, se penchant sur elle, murmurant quelques mots à son oreille, son souffle chaud courant sur la peau de son cou, son baiser doux et passionné faisant battre son cœur comme jamais, puis son sourire. Elle ferma les yeux.

Un coup de tonnerre, un éclair, le son de la pluie qui commence à tomber violemment. Ses vêtements s'humidifiant petit à petit. Elle ouvrit les yeux.  
Tout avait changé, tout était sombre et si familier. Elle était de retour dans la jungle. Le désir de retrouver Sawyer l'envahit. Elle se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine à lui en faire mal. Le destin lui avait donné une chance de retourner vers lui. Elle ne voulait pas la perdre. Elle courrait sautant par dessus les racines, les arbres couchés, évitant les branches et les trous dans le sol inondé.  
Soudain sa course s'arrêta.  
Elle reconnaissait l'endroit. Elle était tout près de la plage. Elle distingua une silhouette au loin. C'était lui, elle en était sûre. Elle l'aurait reconnu n'importe où.

« Sawyer ! » Il ne bougea pas, il lui tournait le dos.

Peut-être était-elle trop loin… Elle essaya de bouger mais elle ne pouvait pas, ses chevilles étaient attachées par des laines.

« Sawyer !! » Hurla-t-elle de toutes ses forces. Elle devina une réaction quand il bougea légèrement la tête comme pour tendre l'oreille.

« Sawyer ! Je suis là ! » Sa vue était floutée par la pluie mais il lui semblait qu'il bougeait… il s'éloignait.

« Non ! Sawyer ! Reste avec moi !! Ne fais pas ça ! Reste ! »

Trop tard, il avait disparu.  
Son cœur se brisa, elle tomba à genoux exténuée, brisée. Elle laissa couler les larmes, hurlant une dernière fois son nom. Son vrai nom.

.

.

.

« James ! »  
Kate se redressa, à bout de souffle. Des gouttes de sueur coulaient sur son visage se mélangeant avec ses larmes. Elle avait chaud. Elle retira le drap qui la couvrait et s'assit au bord du lit.

« Kate ? » Elle tourna la tête et vit Jack torse nu à côté d'elle. « Est-ce que ca va ? »

Elle secoua la tête les évènements dans l'ordre, se souvenant de la veille quand elle avait embrassé Jack. Elle soupira. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, elle su réellement ce qu'elle voulait.


End file.
